Little Angels, My Ass
by Cut The Dotted Line
Summary: The boys manage to tick off the Goddess of witches which end with a baby-fied Cas on their hands. When Balthazar and Gabriel try to fix it things only get worse from there. Who do the Winchesters do when they have three baby angels on their hands? Comedy ensues as they deal with the little angels. Set sometime after season five slight AU May contain OC. Fluff. Based on spn bb!verse
1. Friggin' Witches

Full Summary: This is based off of vickjawn's verse on tumblr called spnbb!verse. It's where the apocalypse has been averted, Gabriel didn't die, Cas never made a deal with Crowley, Sam didn't get thrown into the pit or become soulless, and Gabriel joined up with team free will. All was well up until the boys ticked of the Goddess of witches, Hecate. Below you can find my take on what happened when the Winchesters tangled with the Goddess of witches.

Rated: K + but will eventually be moved up to T

Word count without author's note: 977 (future chapters should be longer)

Chapter 1/?

Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I don't own this. It's kinda obvious since it's _fan_ fiction. The only thing I own are any OCs that might make it into this. I'm not getting paid for making this. I mean, after all I'm posting it on a sight where _anyone_ can view it for no charge.

* * *

Bobby stood in the door way to his living room looking at the three baby-fied angels that were watching an old Disney movie with enthusiasm. One had a mop of curls that were on the lighter side of a chestnut brown and the other two had straight blonde and black hair. The only thing that really threw him was their wings. He couldn't believe his eyes, really, and he couldn't believe that the pagan Sam and Dean claimed was responsible for this mess was actually strong enough to do that to not only two Seraphs, but an Archangel as well.

"Okay, so I know Cas is usually with you two yahoos, but how the heck did those other two get into this?" Bobby asked them.

The brothers shared a look before Dean started talking, "Well, once we figured out it was Hecate we did that locator spell we asked you about on the phone and we found her."

"We went to the place the spell had indicated ready for a fight. We broke into the place and found her, but it was a trap. She locked us in and tried put a curse on Dean. Cas put himself between them to protect Dean, thinking that it would have no effect, but he was wrong. Once he realized it he panicked and called out to his brothers. When the ground started to shake announcing that an angry Archangel was on his way Hecate bolted."

"Okay, but if it only hit Cas how did they end up like that?"

"Well…" The brothers said in unison.

"_Don't worry baby bro, we can fix you up no problem." Gabriel said picking up his baby-fied baby brother._

"_Right after we take a few pictures." Balthazar chimed in as a camera appeared in his hands._

"_Why do you need to take pictures?" Castiel asked in confusion. _

"_Oh come on you douche-bags, change him back already." Dean snapped knowing they were never going to let Cas live it down if they got pictures._

"_Alright, alright," Gabriel said rolling his eyes, "Killjoy," He muttered before turning to Balthazar, "Would you like to do the honors?"_

"_It would be my pleasure." Balthazar said smirking. _

"_It's simple really all he has to do his say the incantation she used, but say it backwards." Gabriel explained as he sat Castiel in a chair and moved to stand beside the Winchesters._

_Balthazar turned to Castiel and began doing Hecate's incantation backwards, and that's when things went horribly wrong. Balthazar suddenly cried out and in a flash of light he was turned into a winged toddler, "Oh hardy-har-har," The now baby-fied Balthazar said to Gabriel, "Very funny, turn me back now."_

"_I didn't do that." Gabriel said suddenly panicked, "That shouldn't have happened."_

"_What?! Sam cried out, "So it doesn't work?"_

"_Hold on, hold on, before we start panicking let me try something," Gabriel said, "I'll just speed up time so that their vessels age forward to their old selves again."_

"_Are you sure that'll work?" Sam asked him concerned._

"_Of course," He said rolling his eyes like that was a stupid question, "It's not going to be anything pagan, so it should work."_

"_Gabriel perhaps we should try to convince Hecate to reverse it?" Castiel suggested. _

"_Somehow I highly doubt she's going to make herself known for the next hundred or so years." Gabriel said to him, "So I'm your only hope."_

"_Can we please cut to the chase; I'd like to get back to my old self as quickly as possible." Balthazar grumped and actually pouted at his older brother._

"_Fine, since you're so impatient you can go first." Gabriel said placing two fingers to Balthazar's head. It was then that an even more terrible thing happened, Gabriel lit up like a Christmas tree forcing the Winchesters to looked away, but when they looked back Gabriel stood there just as baby-fied as his younger brothers. _

"_Oh no…" Gabriel said looking at his chubby little hands in horror, "no, nononono!"_

"_We're doomed!" Castiel cried out before tilting his head back and letting out a heart wrenching sob. _

"_Wait, maybe we could call another angel an –" Dean started to say in hopes of calming Cas and the other two who were beginning to look panicked._

"_No," Gabriel said to him, "This is contagious to angels. We can't contact anyone. It might infect the whole host."_

"_We're gonna be stuck like this forever!" Balthazar finally joined in with the Cas's crying. _

_Gabriel stood there still in shock, but before the Winchesters knew it his adorably large eyes swelled with tears like the others and he tossed his head back crying, "I don't wanna be a baby!"_

"We had to promise them ice cream to get them to stop crying." Sam said rubbing his temples just thinking about all that crying.

"Huh," The older hunter said, "It seems to me that they're still themselves, but have as much control over their bodies and emotions as normal toddlers."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Dean said, "the only thing is, we need a place for them to stay," Bobby raised his brows at that, but Dean further explained before he flat out said no, "I mean we'd stay with them, but I don't think that three baby angels on the road constantly would be good."

Bobby could see their point; they wanted them to have an actual house to call home instead of what they went through, "Alright, but in the mean time you boys need to get them some proper close and more food."

"Oh thank you Bobby." Dean said looking relieved. Sam let out a breath like he had been holding it the whole time.

"Could you watch them while we get things for them?" Sam asked him.

"Sure, no problem," Bobby said shrugging, "Go, I'll call if anything happens."

* * *

A/N: If you liked this you should totally leave a review and favorite and follow, please. I will be writing more if people like this. Also please don't leave anything mean. This is my first Supernatural fic. Thank you for reading.


	2. Who's Mom?

Rated: K+

Word Count: 1,348

Chapter: 2/?

Time: Shortly After Sam and Dean leave to get supplies.

A/N: Forgive me for errors, I was tired when I got around to wanting to post this and didn't get the chance to read over it.

* * *

Three rewinds of the _One Hundred and One Dalmatians_ Bobby called them and told them that if they could they should grab a DVD player and as many Disney movies as they could. He knew that when John would dump them on him when they were kids he could get a lot done while they sat on the couch immersed in whatever movie was on. The only reason he even bothered to call was that his VHS player ate about half the tapes he had for them back then and _One Hundred and One Dalmatians _was one of two that he had left. _Bambi_ being the other movie that he had, but he remembered the reaction it got out of the boys back then and figured it was probably best to just watch the one where no one died.

"Bobby," Castiel came into the kitchen followed by Gabriel, where the old hunter was reading through a text on pagan gods and goddesses, "we were wondering if you have any other movies besides the Dalmatians."

Bobby looked up at the little angel, "Yeah, I'll go look for one. Just finish that movie."

"'Kay, uh… one more thing," Gabriel said suddenly looking kind of embarrassed, "When we got de-aged our graces also sort of… uh, they became less efficient in keeping out vessels sustained."

"Can you say that again in laymen's terms?" Bobby asked the curly haired angel.

"We're hungry," Gabriel said to him like the puppy from the movie and batted his eyes in an adorable way, "Balthazar also found a bottle of whisky and won't share."

"Oh crap." Bobby said bolting to get the alcohol from the baby angel. He quickly snatched the bottle before he could drink all of it. "How much of this have you drank?"

"Clearly not enough to forget about this awful day," He answered sticking out his hand for Bobby to return it, "Now give it back."

"Sorry kid, but you're not old enough to drink." Bobby said to him.

"What!" Balthazar snapped, "I'm thousands of years older than you. Now give me the damned bottle."

"Balthazar, why don't you just snap up some?" Gabriel asked his brother.

He mumbled something and hung his head, "What was that?" Castiel asked.

"I can't!" He shouted, "I've tried and I just can't."

"What do you mean? Like your grace isn't working right?" Gabriel asked him confused.

"No… it's like I don't have enough to do anything." He whimpered as tears glistened in his large eyes.

"That means…" Castiel said, "…we have no power. We can't even protect ourselves." His voice began to crack like he was about to cry, "What are we going to do?"

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Bobby said comforting the little angels, "Me, Dean, and Sam can protect and watch over you."

"You will?" They all looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Yeah, yeah of course," He said to them, "Now watch the rest of this movie while I make you three something to eat."

"Uh, it ended a while ago, Bobby." Gabriel said snapping his fingers. A lollipop appeared in his hands and it popped it into his mouth.

"How did you… Oh right. Archangel," Bobby said with a sigh, "I'll go look for another movie."

This time he found _The Land Before Time_, but he couldn't remember ever watching it with the Winchesters when they were little. He thought nothing of it and popped it into the VCR just as his phone began to ring. He went to go get it as they movie started and found that it was Dean. "Hello," He said as he looked for bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said to him, "We're almost back to your house, how are things there?"

"Good," He answered, "Did you guys get bread, peanut butter, and jelly?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "Sammy got this weird organic crap, but it's not like they've had good peanut butter before so."

"It's not bad, Dean, it's just healthy." Bobby could hear Sam say on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said and Bobby could practically hear his eye roll, "what are they up to?"

"They're just watching _The Land Before Time_." He told them.

"Oh speaking of kids movies we found a lot of the ones we liked as kids in the cheap bin at Wal-Mart." Dean said excitedly, "They had that movie about the geese."

"Fly Away Home," Sam corrected in a slightly annoyed tone, "We also got the _Lion King_, _Toy Story_, _The Muppet Movie_, _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, and a few of the new ones too."

"Yeah, I think Cas will like Finding Nemo." Dean said more to Sam than Bobby, "Well, we're about there. I'm going to let you go. See you when we get there."

"Okay, see ya." Bobby said hanging up the phone. It wasn't long until he heard the boys pull up outside. He checked on the angels before going out to help them get the things inside and saw that they were at the part where Little Foot and Sarah were playing together in the swamp popping bubbles.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted, "anything happen since we called?"

"Balthazar explained what Cruella intended to do with the puppies to Cas and he got a little upset, but other than that they've been quietly watching the mov –" Bobby was interrupted by three heart breaking wails. The three hunters dropped everything and ran back to the house with guns and knives ready to kill whatever was harming the angels. When they reached the room, however, there was nothing to kill, only three baby angels sobbing uncontrollably.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Bobby asked legitimately confused.

"His mom _died_!" Castiel managed to choke out between a sob.

"Who's mom?" Dean asked just as confused.

"Little Foot's!" Balthazar shrieked.

Gabriel couldn't speak, but only held his arms open in a wordless plea of, _"someone please pick me up,"_ Sam was the first one that came out of shock and swooped in to pick up the little angel. He was soon followed by Dean who picked up both Cas and Balthazar.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright guys," Dean tried to reassure them as he rocked them much as he had Sammy when he was upset as a child, "If you watch it'll get better, I promise."

"But Dean," Castiel gasped between sobs as he spoke, "Why-why are we crying. I d-don't understand."

"I guess that along with your baby bodies you got emotions, his mom dying hit home with you for some reason and your emotions reacted like normal toddler emotions do, just like last time." Sam explained to them.

"I don't like it." Gabriel finally spoke, "And I'm still hungry."

"Oh crap, the groceries." Sam said, but Bobby quickly waved them off.

"I got it; you two just… keep doing what you're doing." Bobby said to them, "Have them watch the rest of the movie so they see the good that happens."

"Okay," Dean said, "We'll make them something to eat once they're calm."

It was about fifteen to twenty minutes later that Sam and Dean finally escaped to the kitchen where Bobby had already put everything away. Dean went to make the sandwiches and Sam cleaned then filled sippy cups with milk before cutting apple slices for them. When the movie was over they had PBJ, warm milk, and apple. It wasn't too long after they were full that Castiel fell asleep, soon followed by Balthazar, and then two hours and DVDs later Gabriel joined them.

"Um… Bobby do you have a spare bedroom we could put them in?" Dean asked him.

"None that aren't full of boxes," He said to them, "I say let 'em sleep where they drop."

"Where the hell are we gonna sleep though…" Dean muttered.

"There are two spare rooms," Bobby said to him, "If you want one, clear it."

The Winchesters sighed and trudged up the stairs to clear out a room for so they could sleep in an actual bed for a change.

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, and anyone else who read. I wasn't going to post this for another week, but I changed my mind. :) The next few chapters are just going to jump around to the more exciting things. Also if anyone has anything suggestions I'd love to see them.


	3. Good Thing We're Not In Hell

Rated: T

Word Count: 1,411

Chapter: 3/?

Time: The next day.

A/N: I read over this one, but I don't have a beta so bare with me. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed. You're all awesome. Thank you so very much for taking the time to look at my story.

* * *

Sam woke up as the sun light filtered through the curtain-less bed room window and into his eyes. He blinked as he got up, and then walked out of his room, down stairs into Bobby's kitchen and started making coffee. It took a few moments for the events of the previous day to come back to him, but once it did he went into the living room to check on the baby angels. They were nowhere to be seen and felt panicked at first, but decided that they might be with Dean or Bobby. When Dean came down all hell broke loose.

"Sammy," His voice was panicked, "Where are they?"

"I thought they were with you?" Sam said now panicking as well, "Or Bobby?"

"Bobby's in the bathroom, they aren't with him." Dean said and then went up the stairs hollering for the little angels.

"What's going on?" Bobby came out of the restroom.

"They're missing!" Dean said to him.

"Shit," Bobby said, "I'll go look out in the yard."

"I'll search the house; take Sammy with you to search the yard." Dean ordered as he started through the very back bedroom.

It was a few a half an hour later when he heard Gabriel yell from down stairs. He nearly fell running down the stairs to check to see if he was hearing things. When he got there they were all sitting at the table.

"We're hungry," Gabriel said to him sleepily.

"Were you three down here the whole time?!" Dean shouted the question.

"No, we heard you yelling for us while we were sleeping," Balthazar said before yawning.

"We figured you would come down sooner or later." Castiel said to him.

"I sent Bobby and Sam out to look for you three," Dean said to them, "Cas, you of all angels should've known to come and find me if I called for you."

"I'm sorry, Dean," He said putting his little head down, "I was too sleepy to really think."

"Yeah, and we were hungry." Balthazar reminded him.

"Can we have pancakes?" Gabriel asked him.

"I want peanut butter and jelly again." Castiel said perking up, "Or can I get that on a pancake?"

"Well I suppose you could…" Dean thought about it a moment just as Bobby and Sam came through the door breathing heavily.

"Dean, we couldn't find them anywh –" Sam started to say before he noticed them, "Why didn't you tell us you found them?"

"Uh, I kinda just found them." Dean said to him, "Do you think it'd be good if you put peanut butter and jelly on pancakes?"

"What? No," Sam said confused, "what does that have to do with anything."

"Actually peanut butter is pretty good on pancakes." Bobby said to him.

"Enough with the pancakes," Sam said to them.

"No, we want pancakes, don't you just dismiss them!" Gabriel said to him, "We're hungry."

"Starving!" Balthazar said and dramatically flopped over in his chair and pretended to be dead.

"So… Pancakes?" Bobby asked and they all nodded eagerly, "Anyone else want peanut butter on theirs besides Cas?"

"No," Gabriel said,  
At the same time Balthazar said, "Yes!"

"Okay then."

* * *

Pancakes had been a really bad idea. Sugar plus small bodies plus already energetic was the worst combination ever. So when three sticky angels ran out the front door to go play hide-and-seek the Winchesters forgot about finding their hiding place (or places) and went to make sure nothing and no one got hurt. Somehow Dean and Sam got roped into playing the game as well and poor Cas fell for the old nose-goes trick.

Dean pretty much let Cas find him by hiding behind the Impala. It turned out that one of the differences between a regular toddler and an angel toddler was that they could hide very, very well. Sam was actually the next to be found, mostly because he also picked an obvious hiding place. It seemed that Castiel was pretty good at finding since he found Balthazar soon thereafter and all because of some disturbed dust on the trunk of a car. Gabriel was a little tougher to find, but finally they found him when he called for help. He had climbed up a tree and got his shoelaces stuck in some branches. Sam climbed up (more like reached up and pulled Gabe down because he's so damned tall,) the tree and got Gabriel before he fell. They made a rule that trees or anything else you could climb was off limits.

After another game of hide-and-seek with Dean as the seeker, and then playing tag for a good half an hour they decided to come in for lunch. Once lunch was over they watched one of the new movies and this one had a talking rat. They seemed completely enthralled by any kind of cartoon or movie. This meant only two things to Sam and Dean; peace and quiet.

"You boys are going to have to wash them up." Bobby said to them as they sat around the kitchen table relaxing.

"We'll make sure they get a bath before bed." Sam muttered tiredly.

"How about you two get naps in while I watch them."

"Oh Bobby, you're the best." Dean said looking up at him tiredly.

"Just remember you still have to get up to give 'em a bath," Bobby reminded him.

* * *

Bobby had little to no problems with the three as he sat in the yard and watched them blow off steam. They were currently trying to see who would become the dizziest by spinning in a circle while one of the others counted to twenty. So far Gabriel had proven to be the dizziest since he took a step and fell down giggling. Eventually all three angels were on their backs laughing when the first street light flickered on.

"Alright, it's time to come in for the night." Bobby called to them.

"Aw, can we please stay out a little longer?" Castiel asked giving a pout.

"Sorry little guy, but it's time for dinner." He told him.

"Dinner?" Balthazar perked up at that.

"Do we get dessert?" Gabriel said with interest.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Sam and Dean." Bobby said gathering up the book he had been reading.

When they opened the door the smell of cheese burgers hit them in the face and they all gave a collective sniff and sigh. The smiles that came to their dirt smudged faces were enough to melt the coldest heart as they made their way into the kitchen. Dean had already set juice and burgers out for all six of them and was putting things like ketchup and mustard on the table when they came in.

Sam had a salad set on each of their plates and as soon as he saw their noses wrinkle in disgust he said, "If you don't eat your veggies you don't get dessert."

"Fair enough," Gabriel muttered taking a seat.

* * *

"Okay," Dean broached the subject first, "I noticed you guys can't just snap your fingers and be clean anymore so that means you're going to have to take a bath."

"Uh, I don't think so Dean-o." Gabriel said before taking a bite of ice cream.

"Yeah we're not dirty at all." Balthazar agreed.

"I don't see it either." Castiel shook his head.

Dean looked to Sam for reinforcement, "Well, that's too bad because baths are required."

"Oh there is no way in hell you're getting me near that tub." Balthazar said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we're not in hell then." Dean said smirking at the cocky little angel.

* * *

Bobby nearly died laughing as he watched the two grown men fighting with the toddlers. Sam was getting beat in the face with a giant lollipop while Dean was getting his hair pulled and kicked as they went up the stairs. The sounds of shouts and high pitched squealing could be heard.

* * *

Sam had just gotten Gabriel out of the tub, but when he turned back to get Balthazar the bathroom door flew open. He turned around seeing the little archangel streaking while flipping the bird. He knew what was going to happen before it did.

* * *

"Gabriel don't run –!" Sam shouted Bobby heard from down stairs followed by the sound of feet sliding on hard wood and a loud thud.

Gabriel's wail was followed by Dean saying, "Damn it, Gabe."

* * *

A/N: I would've had this out yesterday, but one of my cats (that had gotten spayed recently,) were acting a little more like themselves and I was busy giving them attention. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've already got the next one written out I'm just going to edit it and get it ready. I think I'm going to start posting on Saturday or Sunday. I also was wondering you guys think it would be okay to introduce an OC? She'd be fundamental for the small plot I have planned and I think you guys would like her. So drop me a review please. :D


	4. Cause Dean is Dead

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,594

Time: Week or so into the story

A/N: I read over it, but there are probably still some mistakes I didn't catch. My apologies for those.

* * *

Sam silently thanked Boomerang for their marathon of _Scooby-Do_ as he and Bobby researched while Dean was out. It had been about a week since they the angels had been turned into babies and they had been falling into a routine. They would get up and start breakfast around six in the morning and the angels would come out of wherever their little hiding place was. No one had figured out there they were yet, but so far that hadn't become much of an issue. After breakfast would be the morning cartoons, followed by them playing tag or hide-and-go-seek in the junk yard, and then lunch.

Today, however, was going to be a little different with Dean making a run into town for some basic supplies. Sam knew for a fact his brother was probably going to forget half the things he had put on the list for him, or more. It wasn't until his brother had been gone for just a little over a half an hour that he called Sam. At about the same time he called Bobby got a call as well.

"Hello," Sam muttered sitting back.

"_Hey Sammy,"_ Dean said in the tone he often used when he'd done something notably idiotic.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked concerned about why he was calling and using _that_ tone.

"_Uh yeah…"_ He answered giving a little laugh, _"…You know that list you gave me?"_

"Yeah, what about it?" Sam questioned nonchalantly.

"_Um… I lost it." _

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "Damn it, Dean."

"_Hey, I didn't mean to,"_ Dean admitted, _"I got to the store and reached into my pocket and it wasn't there."_

"I have the list memorized I'll be there and we can do this together, heaven knows with the way they eat we'll probably need two carts." Sam muttered the last part.

"_Alright, I'm at Wal-Mart, I'll be waiting up by the pharmacy entrance."_ He told him before they hung up.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam called to him, "Can you watch them for a bit, Dean needs help."

"I can't, Rufus just called and said he's on a hunt nearby and needs my help." Bobby said pulling on his jacket.

"Well, it looks like I'm finally going to have to break out those car seats," Sam said, "What cars do you have running?"

* * *

"No!" Gabriel shouted as he fought with Sam getting into the car seat. He began screaming like Sam was actually hurting him. It was almost like what had happened the first time he tried to give him a bath. "I don't wanna go! I'm going to miss _Scooby-do_!"

"Gabe, it's an all day marathon." Sam said calmly, "It'll be on when we get back."

"But! But! A _car_ _seat_?" Gabriel said looking at him pleadingly, "Raphael will _never_ let my live it down."

"Oh really? I have video of you singing and dancing to a _Barney_ sing-a-long." Sam lied and watched as the little archangel's eyes widened, "if you don't get into that car seat, I'll give it to him."

"You wouldn't," He said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sam said as Gabriel began to cooperate, "I didn't think so." Balthazar started to act up until Gabriel mentioned Sam having blackmail on them, and Castiel behaved perfectly as usual. Once everyone was settled Sam slid the door to the van closed and set out for Wal-Mart.

Sam had only been on the road for five minutes before a lollipop was thrown from the back seat. It hit the windshield and stuck there for a moment before sliding down in a trail of slobber. When he turned around Gabriel and Balthazar were pretending to be asleep while Castiel looked out the window at the cars going by. He knew it wasn't Castiel, but they were trying to get him in trouble.

"Hey Sam," Castiel spoke up as Sam turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yes, Cas," Sam answered.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he heard two other giggles from the back seat.

"Don't you know Cas," Gabe said to him, "Dean is hurt and Sam thinks he's gonna die."

"WHAT!" Castiel shouted and before Sam could speak the little angel was sobbing.

"Gabriel, tell him you're lying!" Sam shouted over the sobbing baby.

"Cas, Cas," Gabriel said trying to get the baby seraph to stop, "I'm joking, Dean's fine."

"Why-why would you joke about tha-that?" Cas asked with a wavering sob and a pout on his face.

"It's because Sam is making him lie," Balthazar spoke up, "Dean is actually dying right now in a puddle of his own blood."

"I WANT DEAAAN!" Cas screamed as he sobbed.

"When you two are adults again, I'm going to kill you both." Sam shouted over the top of Cas's cries.

* * *

Dean stood at the entrance when Sam walked in carrying a crying Castiel in one arm and holding the hand of one tearful Gabriel who was holding the hand of an equally tearful Balthazar. Once Castiel saw Dean he literally threw himself out of Sam's arms and ran to him shouting his name. To say Dean was confused was an understatement.

"It's alright Cas," Dean said picking him up and receiving a tearful hug around the neck, "Dude, what happened and why did you bring them? Is Bobby alright?"

"He's fine; he had something he had to do." Sam said angrily as he got a cart, "take Cas to the toy isle, get him anything he wants, I'm taking these two with me."

"What did they do?" Dean asked him.

"They pushed me," Sam said picking the silent angels up and putting them in the cart, "I did the one thing I thought I'd never do."

"You bent 'em over your knee," Dean nodded, "Let me guess, he's crying because of something they did."

Sam gave him a look that said 'you-have-no-freaking-idea,' as Dean tried to put Cas into the cart, "No!"

"Okay, okay." Dean said shouldering Castiel over to one arm, "You wanna see the toys Cas?"

Four foam swords, the largest variety of colored pencils crayons and markers available, two coloring books, and some completely blank paper later Cas had finally fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder. Now Dean was browsing the child's clothing section waiting for Sam to text him that it was time for them to go. His arm was beginning to get tried when he heard a hushed voice make an 'aww' sound from near him.

"Let me guess," She said coming around a rack of footie pajamas, "you got put on baby duty while your girlfriend shops, right?"

"Actually, I got put on, 'calm-him-down' duty." Dean said to her, "My brother is watching his brothers who made him cry."

"Oh, been there done that," She said giving a smile, "Are they yours?"

"No, no," Dean shook his head as he tried to come up with a quick lie, "They're mom kind of just dumped them off with me and my brother and we've been scrambling to keep up."

Her expression softened, "Aww, poor babies, I bet they miss their mom."

"Yeah," He said shifting Cas a bit, "Uh, I'm Dean."

"Leilah," She said shaking his free hand, "I can hold him for a moment if your arms are tired," she offered and then awkwardly said, "I mean if that's okay."

"Sure," Dean said smiling good naturedly as he handed her Castiel. He roused for a moment before blinking and then snuggling close to her. "He seems to like you."

It wasn't until her focus was turned away from Dean did he realize he just let a total stranger take Castiel out of his arms. He stared at her for a moment wondering if she had done something to make him want to do that. Eventually he decided that he was just a good judge of character and let it go. His phone finally rung and he looked at the text message saying that they were leaving.

"Here you go," She handed Castiel back to him, "If you ever need a baby-sitter for them just call me."

"Okay, but I don't have you're num…ber," He said turning around and facing empty air, "Great, more angels."

"Why are there _four_ foam swords?" Sam asked as Dean met him at the checkout.

"Because if I only got one for Cas he'd be lonely," Dean answered honestly.

"Four, Dean." Sam said again, "_Four_," He paused for a moment as if he thought it would finally sink in, "There are only three babies, Dean."

"Well, what if I want to play too?" He muttered as Sam gave him a bitch face.

"Can we play with them when we get home?" Gabriel spoke up.

"Only if you behave on the way there," Dean said to him.

"And only if Cas wants to." Sam added, "He gets to play whatever game he wants when we get home."

"Or he can color." Dean said putting the art supplies on the check out while Cas continued to sleep.

"If Cas wants to color then guess who else has to color," Sam said to them.

"But coloring is so dumb," Gabriel whined.

Balthazar looked over at him and smiled, "I kind of want to color."

The two shared a look for a moment, "Yeah me too."

"Also Sammy," Dean said to him, "I think I found us a sitter for when Bobby's not available."

"Really? Who?" He asked him.

"I'll tell you about her when we get to Bobby's." Dean said to him and then smirked, "But man, she's a real angel."

* * *

A/N: Was it just me or did that seem a little shorter than usual? What do you guys think of the OC angel? She'll pop into another chapter sooner or later. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who's read this. :) You guys make my day!


End file.
